


The Dormitory Effect

by AP1310



Series: A Wolf and His Star [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AP1310/pseuds/AP1310
Summary: The Marauders are months away from graduating and Remus becomes increasingly distant from everyone, especially his boyfriend, Sirius Black.He finds himself worrying over an issue he's come to call "The Dormitory Effect": What happens when they're out of the dorms and it's no longer convenient for their relationship?
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolf and His Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908829
Kudos: 30





	The Dormitory Effect

Sirius sat at his desk. Normally, he would be out with the Marauders mapping out every square inch of the castle grounds they could, but now that James was dating Lily, it seemed that there was always at least one night out of the week they ended up on their own. The others had all left the dorm and Sirius figured he might as well study for the N.E.W.T.s as they were rapidly approaching and he had barely cracked open his textbooks all year save when McGonagall made him in class. He honestly couldn’t find anything better to do. Peter had left for the library to meet with a study group as he was failing potions and Remus…

Remus hadn’t been around lately. Sirius had originally thought at the beginning of the year that he had a girlfriend, but towards the middle of the year, Remus had made it quite apparent that no bird had ever crossed his mind. Sirius thought back to the night Remus had told him. His cheeks went hot as he then thought of the events that happened after they had told each other the truth. 

Remus seemed to make himself a bit scarce lately. Sirius wouldn’t have cared as much had it not been for the fact that he had begun to turn Sirius down for dates on multiple occasions. Had he missed something?

Something warm wrapped around Sirius that broke him from his thoughts. “You know, it usually helps when you study with the books _open…_ ”

Remus’ arms squeezed around Sirius’ shoulders and chest lightly as he rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius could feel his breath barely brushing against his cheek.

Sirius quickly cleared his throat “Well, I guess I wouldn’t know seeing as it’s a rare habit for me. Should’ve asked an expert.” He breathed in deeply. The scent of pine and earth consumed him and he felt himself relax into Remus, his upper back firmly pressed against Remus’ chest. Only the back of the chair separated them.

“Well, my _expert opinion_ is that you’re shite at it. Why don’t you take a break? I watched you stare at that same piece of parchment for 5 minutes before coming in here.” Remus said softly in Sirius’ ear. Sirius never could get used to the feeling in his chest. His boyfriend never failed to send sparks through his body.

Oh Merlin, _his boyfriend_. Sirius smiled at the thought.

“You were watching me?” Sirius smirked, “You’d think after all these years, Moony, you’d learn stalking gets you nowhere.” Sirius winked at the other boy.

“Do you ever shut up, Pads?” Remus chuckled, “c’mon, it’s cold tonight.”

The snow outside had melted, but the cold, biting winds seemed to linger. The Castle had remained the same temperature, especially Gryffindor tower as it was the second highest point in the castle. The wind howled outside and Sirius could feel the room grow colder as another gust blew against the brick.

Sirius got up and followed Remus across the room. Remus collapsed into his bed stretching his arms up above his head as Sirius laid down next to him. The boys had always been able to fit together easily in the bed, but now, it seemed so much smaller. Oh how the years had changed. Sirius rested his head against Remus’ chest, listening as his heartbeat slowed. He recalled the many nights they had spent as children huddled next to each other frightened out of their wits from the terrors that had haunted their dreams and how they had grown to become each other’s confidant throughout the years. Nowadays, it seemed second nature to be in one bed together. 

“I wish it could stay like this,” Remus said somberly. Sirius felt his stomach lurch. “That we could…”

“Don’t, Moony,” Sirius warned as he buried his face in Remus’ jumper. Remus sighed and went silent for a bit. Sirius found himself beginning to doze off when he felt Remus’ chest vibrate against him. “‘M sorry, what?”

Remus sighed seeming mildly annoyed that Sirius hadn’t been paying attention the first time. “Pads, what… What do we do after?”

Sirius picked his head up slowly and propped himself up so the two boys were now face-to-face. He had always liked this angle. He could see every detail of Remus’ face: His honey-blond hair falling just above his vibrant hazel eyes, his sharp features softened by his sun-kissed skin… and the thin lines that interrupted it every so often. Sirius had traced his fingers across most of them on several occasions over the years. He found himself biting his lip as he restrained himself from doing so this very moment.

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked, dreading what was to follow. Remus had always been a glass-half-empty kind of guy.

“Sirius,” Remus started, he dropped his gaze to the blanket they were laying on and picked at the fibers, “I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me after this.”

“What do you mean 'after'?” Sirius sat himself up next to Remus, leaning back against the headboard just as the other boy was. 

“After we graduate,” Remus continued to pick at the fabric. “I know you could have anyone you want and honestly, probably a much better life with anyone else-”

“Remus,” Sirius cut him off. His voice was full of warmth, a trait that had only been amplified when his voice had deepened over the years. Remus stopped picking at the blanket and looked up at the boy next to him. 

Sirius hadn’t gotten a haircut since he had left Grimmauld Place to live with the Potters. It fell in inky black curls around his shoulders now, and slightly in front of his face. It suited him quite well as the deep, warm black of his hair contrasted the cool pale skin beneath it and amplified his stormy-grey eyes. It took everything for Remus not to reach out and tuck the strands of swirling black behind Sirius’ ear. Remus watched intently as Sirius swept his hair back, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. _Merlin, he was gorgeous._

“I just,” Remus shook his head, “I don’t see how someone like you would want to stay like this… _with me._ ”

“Moons,” Sirius groaned as he hung his head looking utterly defeated. “As I’ve told you before, I am perfectly content with you in my life.”

“You say that now,” Remus raised his voice a bit, “but what happens after we’re no longer in the dorms? What happens when the convenience of this is gone?”

Sirius stared blankly at his boyfriend as he continued, utterly speechless. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Remus sank against the headboard, his face seemed even more hollow than before, emphasizing the jagged lines that streaked every inch of his skin. “Pads, what happens when I can’t hold a job, or we want to live together, or… what happens if we want a family. As much as I’d love to be a father someday… bringing a child into this? It’s too much of a risk…” 

Sirius suppressed the instinct to grin wildly at the idea of Remus being a father. Of Remus wanting to be a father _with him_. 

“A risk I’d happily take with you, Moons,” Sirius reached for Remus’ hand, but the boy pulled it away. Remus returned his attention to the blanket as Sirius frowned.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” Sirius asked, his brows stitched together as he began to piece together the past couple of weeks. He felt his heart begin to break realizing the reason behind his boyfriend’s odd behavior. Remus slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

“I just...,” Remus was barely audible. His voice cracked as he turned his gaze to the pilled, worn material beneath them intent on avoiding Sirius’ gaze. “As much as I’d love to have that life with you, Sirius… I don’t think I’ll be able to… It’s only going to get harder and I just can’t bring myself to put you through that. You deserve so much more than I’ll ever be able to give you.”

“Remus John Lupin,” Sirius said firmly as he shifted to face Remus head on. He traced his fingertips along Remus’ cheek, following the thin, white line that followed his cheekbone up into his hairline. “I did not spend all this time chasing after you only for you to dump me now. If you think for _one second_ that I would leave after spending years following you through the woods each month and then pining after you for the past two years…”

Remus looked up at the other boy just in time as Sirius leaned forward closing the gap between them. He practically smashed his mouth into Remus’ and the other boy let out a slight yelp. The kiss softened as Sirius melted into Remus’ embrace. 

“You have seriously underestimated me, Lupin.” Sirius said, his lips brushing Remus’ as he finished his sentence.

Remus chuckled as he slid down the headboard and laid back against the pillows, pulling Sirius down against him. “A mistake I will not make again, Black.”

Sirius nipped at Remus’ bottom lip and he pressed himself against Remus, revelling in the rare opportunity of being the one on top. Remus moaned, opening his mouth slightly, giving Sirius the perfect opportunity to add his tongue into the mix. Remus shivered and responded with his own, letting out a second noise that seemed to morph into a growl.

Sirius always seemed to know what would get a noise out of Remus. The other Marauders had teased the two countless times before about their volume and how on more than one occasion they could be heard from the common room. As curious as he was about whether the comments had been true, Remus had never had the courage to ask any of the other Gryffindors, though Marline Mckinnon, self-crowned Queen gay herself and also coinsidentally James’ honerary sister by this point, always had something cheeky to say when the two would emerge from the dormitory looking “quite satisfied with each other” as she would put it. Dorcus, her longtime girlfriend, would elbow her each time she would make a comment:

***

_“Oi, can’t you keep your nose out of anyone’s business?” Dorcus would scold._

_“My sweet, adorable Dorc,” Marline would sigh as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair with one hand and trace the collar of Dorcus’ Quidditch jumper, “As reigning Queen of Queerdom, it my duty to acknowledge all of my fabulous subjects, especially those of the Gryffindor persuasion.”_

_Dorcus would roll her eyes and smile as she pulled the petite blonde into her lap. Marlene’s fingertips would dip playfully beneath Dorcus’ collar. “Alas, my queen, I beg you to leave the poor sods alone. Be merciful and shut thy gob.” Dorcus would say sarcastically as she planted a kiss tenderly against the nape of Marline’s neck._

_“Oh my dear, compassionate Dorc. For I am a merciless ruler. If I start playing favorites, others will begin to think that they can shag furiously without a hint of me knowing. I will treat all equally as none shall pass under my radar without being showered with my loving, merciless, never-ending taunts of affection.” She waved her hand as if she were addressing the entire common room._

_A few heads would turn, but most had grown accustomed to Marlene’s antics over the years, the shock factor having diminished to nothing more than a standard part of the Gryffindor common room’s daily agenda. However, Remus always found himself blushing at her comments. He had only recently come out and it was still all so new to him. Sirius on the other hand, seemed to take it in stride, having always been open about his sexuality. The only time Remus had seen Sirius become flustered by Marline had been several years ago when she had interrupted an argument demanding that the "sorry sods pull their heads out of their arses and snog already."_

***

Sirius began to trail his lips along Remus’ jawline, taking his time as he made his way towards the boy’s neck. Remus found Sirius’ pace to be agonizingly slow, a whine escaping his lips as he felt the other boy grin against his skin. He felt his body tremor in response as Sirius breathed heavily against his neck. Sirius continued to trail his kisses along Remus’ soft skin, paying special attention to each scar he could find. 

“Still thinking about dumping me, Moons?” Sirius said breathlessly against Remus’ neck, his teeth ever so slightly scraping against his skin. Remus’ breath hitched as another shiver swept through him.

Remus allowed another moan to escape his lips, running his hands down the other boy’s sides. With that, Sirius took it as permission to continue. Without warning, he latched his mouth against Remus’ neck just above his collar, sucking hard and nibbling ever so slightly. Remus gasped at the sudden flood of sensation. 

“ _Fuck Pads!_ ” Remus exclaimed as he arched his back in response, giving Sirius better access to the rest of his neck. Sirius continued to nip at Remus’ neck, each time met with a louder, more desperate sound.

Remus grinded up against Sirius and pulled the other boy’s hips down towards his own, wanting to feel every inch of the other boy pressed firmly against him. He writhed under Sirius, allowing himself to focus on each point of contact, the only thing separating them was their clothes.

Sirius shivered as he felt Remus’ long, slender fingers slip under the hem of his Queen t-shirt, a muggle novelty that Lily had given him for Christmas the previous year and he had worn religiously since. Remus inched his fingers up Sirius’ back, allowing his nails to scrape lightly against the boy’s skin. He pulled Sirius’ shirt up, exposing his back to the crisp, cool air of the boys’ dorm room. Sirius gasped at the sensation of the cool air flooding over the trail Remus had left with his nails. That was the last straw. 

Sirius yanked his shirt up the rest of the way and threw it to the floor and quickly pressed himself against Remus, kissing him passionately once more. Remus reached up and wrapped his fingers in Sirius’ hair and raked his other hand down the boy’s spine. Sirius moaned loudly, feeling warmth begin to pool in his stomach. He pressed his leg between Remus’ legs and grinded roughly against him.

“ _Merlin, Sirius!_ ” Remus bucked his hips up against Sirius in response. His eyes rolled back as the sensation washed over him. “Are you _trying_ to make me ruin my trousers?”

“That close already? What happened to that 'werewolf stamina' you incessantly brag about, Moons?” Sirius smirked, “Let’s just take these off then, shall we?”

Sirius pulled Remus’ jumper up and then over his head and quickly tossed it aside. He slipped a hand between them and began to unbutton Remus’ shirt, pressing a kiss along each inch of newly revealed skin, once again paying special attention to each scar he felt under his lips. Remus watched intently as he did so, biting at his lip as Sirius moved lower and lower down his torso. Remus’ breath hitched as he felt Sirius’ hand brush against the waistline of his trousers. Sirius smirked, resting his chin on Remus' navel watching the expression on the boy's face as he slowly undid the button and zipper. Another gust of wind blew open one of the windows slightly, the cold night air dancing through the room. Remus’ breath became heavy as he felt the chilling sensation sweep over his body, competing with Sirius’ hot breath. 

Sirius sat up between the boy’s legs as Remus quickly sat up to remove his shirt completely. As the garment hit the floor, Remus felt Sirius’ warm hands slip beneath his trousers. He felt the warmth begin to pool in his stomach once more as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. 

Sirius grinned as he watched Remus’ reaction. He ran his hands up Remus’ stomach and across his chest. Remus felt Sirius’ fingers trace the scars that covered his torso. When they had first started dating, Remus had been afraid to show himself completely to the other boy. It had taken a lot for Sirius to finally break down those walls, and now that they were gone…

Remus was woken from his thoughts as he felt an overwhelming warmth. He snapped his attention downward just in time to see Sirius take him fully into his mouth. Remus strained against Sirius’ grip on his hips as he felt every nerve in his body explode in response to Sirius’ tongue. He felt Sirius’ fingers dance across his chest as the boy swirled his tongue gently, moving along the full length of Remus’ member. 

“ _Fuuck Sirius_ ,” Remus whined, gripping the other boy’s shoulder tightly. 

Sirius took this as a sign, knowing that Remus wouldn’t last too much longer if he continued. He made his way back up the boy’s torso, kissing along the same trail he had left previously. He felt Remus’ hand move to the back of his neck, pulling him quickly into a deep kiss. Remus’ body arched upwards to meet his and in that moment, Sirius melted completely. He ran his fingers through Remus’ golden locks, pressing himself against the boy once more. Remus rocked his hips up against Sirius, a whimper escaping his lips as Sirius matched his rhythm. 

With lightning-fast speed, Remus grabbed hold of Sirius’ hips and flipped them both over, pinning Sirius to the bed underneath him. 

“My turn.” Sirius moaned as Remus growled in his ear. Despite his timid and shy demeanor in classes and around their friends, Remus was never afraid to take charge when it was just the two of them. In fact, he seemed to relish it...

Remus sucked and nipped at Sirius’ neck as Sirius gasped and moaned louder with each touch. Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ soft, thick hair, pulling the boy’s head closer to his neck wanting more. 

Remus gripped Sirius’ wrist and forced it up over his head and held it firmly there as he looked down at Sirius. “I said it was _my turn_ , Black.”

Remus reached for Sirius’ other hand and brought it up to the other. Holding both of Sirius’ wrists firmly in one hand, he leaned in and resumed kissing him. Sirius felt as his jeans became unbearably tight. He pulled at his hands, but Remus held them firmly against the pillows. Remus felt Sirius buck wildly against his hips as he continued mercilessly at the boy’s neck. Minutes passed as Remus continued kissing and biting along Sirius’ jawline and collarbone, Sirius all the while writhing and whimpering under the weight of Remus on top of him. He moved his leg between Sirius’ and pressed against him. He could feel Sirius hard against his thigh as the boy bucked his hips upwards once more.

“ _Shit, Rem, please!_ ” Sirius pleaded as Remus sucked at his collarbone, leaving a bright red mark on his pale skin.

Remus smirked and chuckled. There were very few instances where Sirius had ever begged for something and he was happy to be responsible for most of them. He slid his hand down Sirius’ torso starting at his chest and slowly dragging his fingers across Sirius’ bare skin. Sirius’ breath hitched as he felt Remus run his hand over his stomach all the way to the waistband of his jeans. He gasped as Remus continued downwards, moaning as he felt the warm pressure of Remus’ palm against the bulge in his jeans. 

Remus bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Sirius’ mouth opened wide, let out a desperate moan as he arched his back. Sirius struggled against Remus’ grip once more with no luck. Remus’ strength was inescapable. 

“Looking a bit tight down there, aren’t you Pads?” Remus kissed Sirius deeply on the lips. Sirius nipped at Remus’ lip in response causing Remus to grin, “How about we change that?”

Sirius grinned as he felt Remus unbutton his jeans and slowly pull down the zipper, finally giving Sirius some relief. He felt Remus’ grip loosen around his wrists and immediately ran his fingers through Remus’ hair earning a low growl that seemed to resonate from within Remus’ chest. The two boys rutted and grasped at each other as their kisses became more passionate with each passing minute. Remus turned to his side and Sirius did so as well so that they were face to face. They had miraculously managed to remove all of their remaining clothing and within a few minutes were pressed closely together under the blankets of Remus’ bed.

Keeping his lips firmly placed on Remus’ mouth, Sirius slipped his hand below the blankets. Remus gasped as he felt Sirius’ fingers wrap around his length once more. His thoughts blurred and his mind now completely blank as Sirius stroked him from base to tip, his cock still slick from the other boy going down on him. Remus let out a desperate sound as Sirius slid his hand slowly down to the base once more.

Remus kissed Sirius deeply, allowing his own hand to trail down Sirius’ back and around to his stomach just above where he assumed Sirius’ waistline would’ve been, had he been wearing any pants. He allowed his fingers to linger there, dancing gently against Sirius’ smooth pale skin. He felt Sirius’ grip tighten slightly around him as he whined impatiently. 

Remus moved his hand downward until he felt the base of Sirius’ cock pressed against his fingertips. He wrapped his fingers around Sirius and stroked him slowly. He felt Sirius bury his face in his shoulder in response, muffling his voice against Remus. 

"I'm sorry, what was that, Pads?" Remus worked his way to the tip and used his thumb to press lightly against the head. Sirius cried out in pleasure as he bit Remus’ shoulder, trying to desperately stifle the uncontrollable sounds that escaped his throat. 

Remus smirked as he felt the slick, warm precome cover his fingers as he continued to stroke Sirius. Remus reached up with his other hand and guided Sirius’ face back to his own. The two kissed as they both picked up their pace, each one feeling the heat building in their stomach as they brought each other closer to the edge. 

“Merlin, Moony, _ah-_ ” Sirius gasped as his body tensed against Remus as he came. “I’m… _ah, fuck!_ ”

Remus came a second later, Sirius’ moans sending him over the edge. “ _Christ, Pads!_ ”

The two of them laid there, panting and sweating in the bed as they rode it out together. Sirius trailed his hand across Remus’ stomach and rested it on the boy’s chest. He could feel Remus’ heart still pounding in his chest as they both came down from their high. Remus flipped over to his back a tucked one of his arms behind his head sleepily. Sirius studied the expression of content on Remus’ face as he stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and exhaled through pink, puffy lips. Sirius bit his own as he felt the urge to kiss the boy again. Remus’ breathing became steady and his body relaxed as the intensity of their orgasms finally dissipated. 

Sirius watched as the light from the candles on their bedside tables danced across Remus’ face, hollowing out his features more. Sirius could see the dark circles under his eyes from so many sleepless nights. His cheekbones and jawline were especially prominent now and the candlelight seemed to highlight each and every scar that laced the boy’s body. Only that was it, they weren’t boys anymore. They were months from graduating. After that, they both would be heading to the Ministry to apply for jobs. In that moment Sirius felt the weight of adulthood come crashing down on him.

“Sirius?” Remus was staring at him, startling him from his thoughts.

Sirius realized that he had tensed up and that he had accidentally dug his nails into Remus’ chest. Remus took Sirius’ hand in his and brought it gently to his lips and kissed it lightly. Sirius relaxed as Remus brought both of their hands back down on his chest and wrapped his other arm tightly around Sirius. They laid there for what felt like hours, not moving or speaking, watching the candlelight dance across the walls and curtains that hung around each bed. 

“This won’t be easy,” Remus said, his voice was low and hoarse.

“When have you ever known me to take the easy route, Rem?” Sirius grinned. “You’re not getting rid of me, Moons.”

“Together, then?” Remus chuckled. Sirius enjoyed hearing Remus laugh. The sound was so warm and so rare that Sirius found himself savoring each time he heard it.

“Together.” Sirius agreed, grinning wildly. He snuggled into Remus’ side dramatically and craned his neck to kiss Remus once more.

“Ugh, we should probably get up and clean off the bed.” Remus groaned. “Still have to sleep somewhere tonight.”

“You are, in fact, not wrong. However,” Sirius hopped up from his spot next to Remus and strolled over to his own bunk, “That’s the beauty of being in the same dorm as your boyfriend. There’s always a second bed.”

“Cheeky,” Remus laughed again.

Sirius, still completely nude turned his back to Remus, showing off his arse. “Aren’t I?” 

Sirius looked over his shoulder just as a pillow slammed into the side of his head. Both boys laughed uncontrollably as Sirius fell backwards onto his bed. They were together, and Sirius was determined to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> First write, be nice, and enjoy! :3
> 
> Will most likely writing a second part; we'll see how this goes.
> 
> I have an AU in the works so also be on the lookout for that if you enjoy this.


End file.
